Perfect finishes of cars, boats or furniture can only be achieved on an impeccably prepared substrate. Only consistent cleaning of the compressed air in preparation cabins reliably avoids coating flaws causing costly rework and customers' dissatisfaction. For this reason usually a filter system is used to help to create perfect conditions. It is recommended using one or more filtering stage. For example, a first filtering stage with cyclone separator and sintered bronze filter reliably separates oil droplets, condensate and aerosols from the compressed air. By help of a second filtering stage, with a micro fiber fine filter, separates fine particles down to a size of 0.1 micron maybe separated. An automatic condensate outlet of the first filtering stages keeps the service maintenance low and increases the operating safety. Additionally a Pressure regulator valve with pressure gauge for the precise adjustment of outlet pressure may be provided.
Such filter systems are already known from the product portfolio of SATA GmbH & Co.KG available at
http://www.sata.com/index.php?id=3196&L=1.
As with all technical products, after a longer period of use the filtering effect of the filter system may get bad. The filter cartridges should be replaced. However, some users do not adhere to the manufacturer specified replacement recommendations without timely reminder, which can lead to undesirably impaired painting quality since the old filter is not timely replaced within its lifetime. In addition, then also the supply of fresh air to the refinisher is no more guaranteed.